Planters with variable rate seeding (“VRS”) control systems which allow the seeding rate to be varied while on-the-go based on soil type and soil conditions are well known in the art. Likewise, it is also well known in the planter art to provide “swath control” systems to start and stop seeds being planted in individual rows or sets of rows while on-the-go to minimize overplanting in point rows or underplanting when entering or exiting headlands, around waterways and field boundaries.
Currently available VRS and swath control systems cooperate with Global Position Systems (“GPS”) and field coverage maps to control the seed meter by engaging and disengaging drive clutches so as to control the rotation and/or speed of rotation of the seed disc for vacuum meters or the rotation of the fingers for finger pick-up meters. However, such systems rely on planter location at the time commands are sent to the VRS and swath control systems rather than accurately determining when the seed is actually physically placed in the field. As a result, significant overplanting, underplanting or other inaccuracies can still occur with planters equipped with VRS and swath control systems which rely solely on GPS and coverage maps. For example, if a farmer starts planting but one or more row units are not dispensing seeds due to a malfunction, the field coverage map will show that the area has been planted even though no seed was actually dispensed. It would then be difficult to truly plant that area once the farmer realized the error.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved seeding control system that provides the advantages of VRS and swath control, but which is based on precise seed placement mapping as opposed to GPS-based coverage mapping to minimize overplanting and underplanting of fields.